


sanctify my sins when I pray & sanctify my body with pain

by xloudsy



Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutesy, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloudsy/pseuds/xloudsy
Summary: Even if Tsukishima thinks so, Yamaguchi isn't oblivious. So, he decided so pull up a prank on his friend.Well, he definetly wasn't expecting for his joking assumptions to be true.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972657
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	sanctify my sins when I pray & sanctify my body with pain

**Author's Note:**

> hEllo again there. i gotta say i didn't really want to write this, but it was needed as a transition to the one i actually wanna write. anyways, watch me slowly introduce tadashi in this series.
> 
> aye, trigger warning for a start of a panic attack but it dies down before it actually gets to him. stay safe y'all!
> 
> the title is a reference to the song "sanctify" by Years&Years, to which you can listen [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37lXjnflt9M)  
> i also made a playlist of the songs that i've been using for titles so far, you can check it out [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0SvPrg4zKVQhtG0HYlkfti?si=Cqx-Lbt7TfSv6TrlOw1l3Q).

Yamaguchi Tadashi was not stupid.

He was nervous almost all the time. He was sometimes shy. He was sometimes awkward.

But Yamaguchi was _not_ stupid.

So, when he saw his best friend come in class fifteen minutes late, hair and clothes ruffled but not out of place, face red with a thin coat of sweat, he could think of only two things that could have happened.

One, his best friend had ran up and down the stairs a couple of times.

Two, he’d just engaged in suspicious activities.

He did not know which one was less likely. He couldn’t stress enough over how weird it was for the blonde to show up like this, when he usually was so meticulous over his appearance (not so much that it was an annoying manner, but Tadashi kept the secret thet Tsukishima spent more than the needed time to get ready in the morning all to himself). He knew Tsukishima hated running with all of his guts, but he also knew he didn't have anyone to engage in suspicious activities with. At least that he knew of. But again, he noticed when Tsukishima’s ears grew red when he told him who he was going to meet, and Yamaguchi knew it meant he was lying. A smile grew on his face.

Oh, he was going to prank Tsukki so bad.

“Hey, Tsukki,” he leaned over his friend’s desk, making the other look at him with that bored expression. “I gotta talk to you later. Can I go to your house?”

‘Tsuki’ looked at him again with question in his eyes, but nodded, and they both went back to listening to their economy teacher before they got scolded like last time.

On their way home, Tsukishima’s brain started to riot. Why would the greenette want to talk to him? 

They walked comfortably one next to the other in silence, listening to the wind brush in their ears and the sun burn the back of their necks. Yamaguchi suddenly noticed the shoulders next to him tense up, and if he looked he knew he would find his friend’s eyes wide like a sacred cat, but only for a barely noticeable second. He didn’t ask, as much as he wanted to. He’d have to keep the facade for his prank and ignore how Tsukishima’s breath pattern had changed.

As they got into the blonde’s house, they took out their shoes and walked up to the kitchen, preparing their meal so they wouldn’t have to eat dinner after, because they knew from history that they would forget it. Yamaguchi liked and cooked the best, so he opened up his gakuran and rolled up his sleeves, getting on to cook them a ramen they liked to eat when they were together. Tsukishima helped cut out the ingredients, but Yamaguchi still ended up doing most of it.

When it was ready, they grabbed their bowls and got up to Tsukishima’s room. They sat on the floor with the bowls on the center table, silently eating with songs playing softly and little to no conversation being made.Tsukishima kept waiting for his question when he heard Yamaguchi give a big sigh and leave his bowl on the table. He kept on eating but braced himself to the question. Yamaguchi held up his laughter with all of his willpower and did his best to sound serious. 

“So, how long have you been fucking with that second year?”

Out of all of the ways Tsukishima was expecting Yamaguchi to make his question, bringing up Akaashi was not one of them. He choked on his food and his friend gave him slight pats on the back, with an apologetic and worried smile on his face, yet his eyes were full of laughter.

“H-how did you know?”

Yamaguchi’s face dropped and his eyes weren’t full of laughter anymore. Ha, ha.

“What are you talking about,”

“How did you know what I did with a second year?”

‘Holy shit’ was currently the only thought in Tadashi’s head.

“Oh my God, Tsukki are you serious?”

“You weren’t?”

The silence was so tense Tsukishima swore that he could grab it with his chopsticks.

“What the-” Yamaguchi got on his knees to properly face the blonde. “Tsukki, are you fucking a second year?”

“I mean, kind of but you-”

“I was _joking_ , I wanted to see how’d you react because you looked weird when you came back from talking to him so-” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up with realization. “Oh my God, Tsukki don’t tell me you guys fucked at school.”

“We-”

“Woah, you _totally did_! Where was it? A bathroom? A locker room? A broom closet?”

Yamaguchi sat back on his feet, sighed out a laugh and beamed at the blonde. Tsukishima was frozen.

“I didn’t expect it to be true!”

Tsukishima, again, left himself to fate’s hand and mentally said “fuck this” (he could worry about how many times he was sending things to shit lately another time), and dropped his forehead to his best friend’s shoulder.

“The two third years you met today too,” he whispered.

“What?”

“The two third years you met today, too,” he spoke louder.

“WHAT,” he grabbed the blonde’s shoulders and pushed him in front of him, staring hard at him. “Oh my, Tsukki! The lunchroom drama makes more sense now!”

They sat in silence for a while, Yamaguchi moving to sit back on his butt and against the bed behind him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything about it?”

Yamaguchi looked up at him, and after a moment of thought, moved over to grab his food and sat back where he previously was. He started eating, and with his mouth full and an attempt at a smile, he said:

“Tell me everything,”

Tsukishima glared at him.

“Excuse me,”

“Tell. Me. Everything. I want to know it all. I’m curious!”

“You- You’re not mad? Aren’t you going to yell at me or tell me how much of a sinner I am?”

The words had barely left his mouth before Yamaguchi grimaced in terror. Tsukishima _felt_ terrified. He didn’t know he was so scared of his friend’s opinion, so scared of the situation in general. 

He was new to all of this. He thought it would be only a one-time thing, so he didn’t bother to think and process all of the information. What did he want to do about that relationship? Did he even want to be in a relationship? Was he ready for such a commitment? His hands started to shake and his fingers went numb, with the tears prickling on his eyes. 

It has been months since his last panic attack. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

“What? Tsukki, no!” He let his food on the table and got closer to his friend. He grabbed the bigger hands and held them in-between his own making the blonde feel his warmth and watching him ground himself and breath back normally. When the blonde was better, he asked.

“Tsukki, why would I do that?”

“Because I am a guy and they are too..? Plus, it’s not even one, it’s three!”

Yamaguchi’s chin dropped to the floor.

“Tsukki, please tell me you’re joking,”

Tsukishima looked at him in confusion. Yamaguchi laughed. Like, really laughed. Full out cackle with his head thrown back, just for him to double with his hands on his belly and roll over to the floor, laughing hysterically like it was the last thing he’d ever do. The blonde was only frowning further in pure confusion, breathing back to normal. Was he missing something? When it was over and the greenette sat back up, he swiped away the tears at his eyes with a last laugh. 

“Tsukishima Kei, you are such an idiot!”

“What- why,”

“I honestly thought it was… really damn obvious, to say the least,” Yamaguchi gave a side laugh again. “Even your brother and Suga-san knew.”

“Aki nii-san knows? And Suga-san too? And I don’t?”

“ _Yes_. Everyone did. I could swear you did too!”

“What are you even talking about, Tadashi!”

“Tsukki! I had a huge crush on you like, forever ago,”

It was Tsukishima’s face’s turn to drop.

“Tadashi, oh my God,” They stared at each other for a good while, analyzing the situation. 

It wasn’t very long before they broke into laughter. Yamaguchi threw himself into Tsukishima in an almost bone-crushing hug.

“It’s okay now, Tsukki. Everything is fine,”

They stayed like that for a few more moments, appreciating each other’s familiar warmth. When they pulled away, Yamaguchi grabbed the blonde’s face to plant a kiss on his cheek, making the last one blush. The greenette blushed, taking his food and sitting across his friend.

“Now. Tell me everything. Kuroo-san is hot! Is he any good at the chaca-chaca?”

“The what,”

“The _chaca-chaca_? The sex, Tsukki! The fucking! The dick in your ass! Or maybe your dick in his? No, you aren’t a top,”

“Yamaguchi, please shut up,” The tallest one has never blushed so hard in his life.

“What about Bokuto-san? Oh! I still don’t know who the third one is,”

“It’s Akaashi Keiji,”

“Tell me _all of it_ , Tsukki!”

The blonde smiled and scoffed a half-smile. He had been neglecting his feeling of uncertainty out of pure fear. But he’d worried for nothing. 

Turns out Yamaguchi wasn’t the oblivious one out of the pair.

After Tsukishima told him everything that he’s done (in sheer detail, as Yamaguchi asked), all while feeling his face burn with shame of saying it all out loud. Yamaguchi gladly listened, bracing his legs and chin on his knees, occasionally throwing a snarky comment here and there to tease his friend. When he finished, he waited for the greenette to state the obvious.

“You _know_ that Suga-san will freak out if he finds out, right? And not even the good freaking out,”

“Yeah, I know. But he won’t find out, because there’s no one to tell him,”

“True- no wait, what about that third year from lunch?”

Tsukishima looked at his ceiling.

“I don’t know. It looks like Kuroo and Bokuto have history with him, but I have no idea what,”

“You should ask them,” Yamaguchi said, twirling his hair in his finger. “It has you mixed up in the middle of it, so you have the right to know.

Tsukishima hummed in agreement and pulled out his phone to text Kuroo.

`To: Kuroo  
hi, it’s tsukishima. yamaguchi knows everything. we were talking and we think you should tell me your guys’ past with daishou-san. if it makes him meddle me in the middle of it, i think i’m deserving to know. `

The answer didn’t take long to arrive.

` From: Kuroo  
they there, kitten. you r totally right, but id rather talk about it in person. and it would feel almost wrong to do it without akaashi and bo `

After showing the answer to Yamaguchi, they looked at each other and silently agreed to the same thing.

`To: Kuroo  
come to my house, there’s only tadashi and i right now and we’ve got time. we’re not doing anything too important. `

`From: Kuroo  
oh okay, send me ur address then `

Tsukishima did, and got a simple “we’re on our way”.

“Do you want me to leave?” Yamaguchi, who was reading the texts over Tsukishima’s shoulders, said as he made a motion to get up.

“What? No, I don’t. Stay,” He grabbed the freckled hand. “please.”

Yamaguchi smiled a little bit and sat back down.

The trio didn’t take long to arrive, Tsukishima going to receive them and Yamaguchi staying in his room, excitedly waiting. He could hear the loud voice of Bokuto coming up the stairs as he got up to properly salute them.

He saw the trio appear on the stairs, Tsukishima first, followed by Kuroo and Bokuto. Lastly, Akaashi came into Yamaguchi’s view, and the boy beamed about how pretty he was.

“Bokuto and Kuroo, you already know him. Akaashi, this is Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima presented, stepping aside to let the boys bow at each other.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, it’s my pleasure to meet you,”

“Akaashi Keiji, and idem,”

Yamaguchi smiled with a little blush and sat on Tsukishima’s bed, against the wall, grabbing the water bottle and observing, waiting for them to settle. Bokuto sat backwards on the desk chair, Kuroo on the floor next to the center table and Akaashi right next to Yamaguchi, facing him and touching socked toes. Yamaguchi giggled and Akaashi smiled. Tsukishima sat next to Kuroo, but on the other side of the center table. He tossed to Yamaguchi a granola bar he grabbed from the kitchen when he went downstairs, to which his friend smiled and started eating. Tsukishima awkwardly gestured his arms and asked:

“Talk.”

“You should keep away from Daishou. That’s the first thing,” Kuroo started,blurting out words without waiting any more.. “Don’t talk to him, do not interact with him in any way.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because he’s a terrible person,” Bokuto followed. “We’ve seen it with our own eyes and-”

“What is it that is so bad about him, after all?” Yamaguchi asked, interrupting. “Get to the point already.”

The trio sat in silence, losing their gazes. The only thing that could be heard was Yamaguchi’s munching on the granola bar.

“Look. We’re going to be honest,” Akaashi broke the tense air, plucking at his fingers. “We’ve had a good amount of partners before, each one on his own but all of us together too.”

Akaashi looked down at Tsukishima.

“He broke almost every one of the partners we’ve previously had,”

Yamaguchi immediately choked on his bar and launched forward, hitting his own chest.

“‘Kaashi, don’t put it that way! It makes it sound terrifying,” Bokuto said, giving a slight slap on the raven head. Kuroo chuckled but Bokuto’s face went serious in no time. “He is kind of right though. Daishou has run after almost every single person we had a scene with,” he glanced at Yamaguchi, who gave him a nod to say he knew what it meant. “and in a very, very toxic way. He’s filled their head full of self-destructive lies and did bad things. They told us that themselves. It was really hard to see people we like so broken up like that.”

“What… kind of bad things?” Yamaguchi carefully asked.

“Not give them aftercare after a rough scene. Not respect their limits and push his own desires onto them,” Kuroo told, counting on his fingers. Yamaguchi visibly shuddered.

“That’s horrible!”

“We know. He only went after the partners that we didn’t ‘claim’,” Bokuto did quote marks with his fingers, at loss for a better word. “We came to the conclusion that he’s just jealous and envious of us, and he represents it in the worst way possible.”

“Have you guys heard of Mika-chan? The girl in our year that left the school in the middle of the year?” Kuroo asked.

“The cute pretty girl with light brown hair?” Yamaguchi asked back.

“Yes, her,” Kuroo inhaled. “She was his girlfriend. She moved towns so she could get away from Daishou. He never landed a hand on her, but the poor girl had lost all self-trust and love.”

“Again, that’s horrible,” Yamaguchi declared.

“Bo was kind of close to her. He only knew about her moving at the last moment, and you can bet he went after Daishou,” Kuroo told, a grin trying to make its way to his face. “He got a great punch in, but they got separated before the fight could become anything more serious.”

“Bro! Don’t bring that up, I don’t want Yama-kun to get this image of me! I don’t like fighting,” Bokuto hid his face in his arms and Yamaguchi laughed.

“We’ve spent all that time since she left without any partners beside ourselves. We didn’t want anyone to get hurt again,” Bokuto continues. “But then, you happened, Tsukki.”

The blonde, who has been carefully listening since the start, lifted his head.

“Daishou was faster to get to you than usual. He wasn’t even supposed to know about you,” Akaashi sighed, wiggling his toes against Yamaguchi’s. “We got scared. But we didn’t want to do or say anything without you agreeing first. So here we are.”

Tsukishima looked at the ground, processing all of the information.

Silence came in the room again.

Tsukishima could feel four pairs of eyes on him, but he kept staring at the floor like it would give him all the answers he needed. He said nothing for a good while, thinking.

“Let me… think about how I feel about this. You can talk and stuff, I just need to think,” he said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Now, Yamaguchi, was it?” Akaashi asked, looking at the teen in front of him.

“Oh? Yes, that’s me,”

“I saw pictures of you around the house. Have you been friends with Kei-chan for a long time?”

“Ah, yes! We’ve been friends since we were in primary school, and we’re pretty much inseparable! I really love Tsukki very much,” Tsukishima wasn’t looking but he could imagine the boy’s wide smile and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Tetsurou let me know Kei-chan told you about what happened in between us three,” Akaashi kept going and made a move of sitting a little closer to Yamaguchi. “If you have any issue with that or with any of us, I’d like you to say it now.”

“Akaashi, couldn’t you be a bit more delicate?” Kuroo face-palmed.

“Aha, no, it’s fine, Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi wiggled his toes against Akaashi’s. “No, Akaashi-san, I don’t have any problems with any of you, at least for the few moments I’ve known you guys…”

“I’m actually really glad Tsukki found someone with whom he can be intimate with, it was already time.” He wiggled his eyebrows, playingfully. “Isn’t it right Tsukki?”

“Yamaguchi please shut up,”

“Nah, but if anything, from what Tsukki told me, all you guys do seem pretty fun to me,” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck.

“Oya oya, are you jealous Yamaguchi-kun?” Kuroo teased and he nudged Bokuto’s leg from where he was on the floor. “Maybe we should have him join us in our next scene, he’s actually pretty cute.”

Yamaguchi blushed hard and started to pour out non-sense, making them all laugh and Akaashi chuckle softly. While Kuroo teased the greenette some more, Tsukishima looked up and took in how at ease Yamaguchi looked, how at ease he felt. He gave a big sigh and relaxed his shoulders, smiling a bit.

“I could get used to this,” Tsukishima said before he could stop himself. All laughter died down as they looked at him. 

“What?”

“Nevermind- no, you know what? I said I could get used to this,” He said, making a gesture of showing the room with his hands. “Tadashi looks so comfortable. You guys look joyful. I am at ease and this makes me joyful too. I could get so used to this.”

“Then be our boyfriend,” Bokuto said.

“What?”

“What I said. Be. Our. Boyfriend. It just benefits all of us. We could keep up what we’re doing, Daishou would keep himself away from you, we can be friends with Yama-kun and this could happen a lot more,” Bokuto looked down at the blonde. “Be ours, Tsukishima Kei.”

Tsukishima felt hot all over from the velvety tone Bokuto used and shuddered, a shiver running up his spine. Before he could realize what he was doing, he nodded furiously and Kuroo all but threw himself over him to hug him. He took in Akaashi and Yamaguchi’s smile.And oh, how beautiful was Akaashi’s smile.

Tsukishima was so dang happy.

**Author's Note:**

> come spam me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xloudsy) !
> 
> i wrote an alternative ending that i had that i'd completely forgotten about. it's [here](https://twitter.com/xloudsy/status/1334037669265989633?s=19), if you want to check it out :)


End file.
